


June 22, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One of the animals got out of the petting zoo!'' Supergirl exclaimed as she scowled at Amos.





	June 22, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''One of the animals got out of the petting zoo!'' Supergirl exclaimed as she scowled at Amos and remembered him preaching for hours.

THE END


End file.
